Zack's Adventures one
by IheartItaly
Summary: Calling all Zack Fair fans. Have you ever wondered what Zack's life was like when he first joined SOLDIER? Well, here is the story. There is elven stories in all. This is the first chapter: A SOLDIER is Born. Please leave complements.


FINAL FANTASY 7

Zack's adventures book 1: A SOLDIER is born

"Ahhhh, feels good." 14 year-old Zack Fair said. He was standing outside feeling the cool breeze of the season. His fun ended when his mother called him.

"Zachery, did you finish your chores?" Zack hung his head and tried not to get angry. He hated it when his mother called him 'Zachery'. Even though that was his real name. He turned his head back to his mom.

"No, ma'am. But I promise I'll get to them." He said. She shook her head.

"You've been drifting off in your own world lately."

"I'm just excited about how I can finally go to SOLDIER." He chuckled. His mother smiled. Zack keep begging his parents for a chance to be a SOLDIER, it was one of his biggest dreams.

"I know your excited, Zack, but even if you do go you might not be able to be chosen by a trainer."

{His mother usually called him 'Zachery' only if it was something important, or if he was in trouble}

But Zack wasn't listening, he was too excited. He quickly soon finished his chores when his best friend Joey walked over. Like Zack, he hated to be called 'Joey'. He'd rather be called Joe.

"Hi, Joe. What's up?" Zack said beaming at his friend.

"Hi, Zack, look what I got! You'll never guess!" He was holding a small photo.

"Just show me already! I'm having goose bumps." Zack laughed.

"Ta-da! A photo of the hero himself." Joe said handing it to Zack. Zack looked at the photo with admiring green eyes.

"Where did you get this!?" Zack said trying not to jump up and down.

"My brother took it when Sephiroth defeated a dragon." Joe said proudly.

"Yeah, I can see the dead dragon. It looks awesome!" Zack said. Sephiroth was a SOLDIER hero every boy Zack's age wanted to be. Joe never wanted to be a SOLDIER, but he still admired him as much as Zack.

"Do you think you'll meet him?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but that doesn't mean I won't try. Besides I want to be a hero just like Seph."

"What if he ever came to Gongaga?" Joe asked shivering with excitement.

"Then I'll fall over and faint." Zack replied. The two friends couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I should get home before my mom gets mad." Joe said. Zack nodded in agreement.

"I know, Mom's always get worried over nothing."

At dinner, Zack could hardly eat. He was way too excited. He later jumped in bed.

"Just two more days!" He said to himself. The next day was more exciting than the last, and Zack leaped out of bed.

"Zack, could you bring this lunch to your father?" His mother said.

"Okay." he said. He ran to his father.

"Hi, dad! Here's your lunch."

"What do you mean 'lunch'? The day hardly began." He said whipping his brow.

"You know Mom." Zack said. Just then the ground started rumbling.

"Zack, go back to your mother!" He said. Zack didn't need to be told twice.

"Yes, Sir." Zack said running back to his house. When he got home the ground rumbled louder.

"What is this?" Zack said a little scared. He rushed in, and found his mother on the floor holding her head and about ready to scream.

"Mom, it's okay.,I'm here!" Zack said trying to lift her. She looked at him with fearful eyes. They run to the nearest closet and closed the door. Then there was a big expulsion! Zack felt the house shake.

"We're gonna die!" Zack screamed in his mind. The expulsion soon ended. Zack and his mother walked out of the closet. But something didn't feel right. They walked out and Zack became more scared then before. Everywhere they looked, were people injured or dead!

"What happened!?" Zack panicked. His father walked up.

"Are you two alright!?" He asked.

"Of course, Honey, but what happened?" Zack's mom asked.

"The reactor blew up, and it looks like half of the village is gone!" Zack's father said.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked. Then he suddenly remembered, what if Joe died!? Zack ran off looking for his lost friend. But never found him. Zack's eyes filled with tears.

"Why did this happen?" He said. The next day pasted, but Zack wasn't too happy as the days before. His Mother kissed him on the head and gave him a hug. His father patted him on the head.

"Remember to always keep faith, Zack." His mother said.

"And always remain truthful to yourself." His father said.

"I promise." Zack said walking away and waving good-bye. He left and felt a strange feeling like he would never see his parents again.

"I must be sadder than I feel." Zack said pushing that thought out of his mind.

After a hundred miles of walking, Zack sat on the ground.

"Whew, I need a break. Even a country boy like me needs a rest." Not long after, a boy who looked around Zack's age walked over. He looked as tired as Zack.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked Zack.

"No, go ahead." Zack said to him. The boy sat down, gratefully, and started talking to Zack.

"So where ya headed?" He asked. Zack didn't answer at first. It WAS a stranger, and Zack knew not to trust strangers. But on the other hand, the boy didn't look like he was bad. He talked to him, but still didn't have a complete trust in him.

"SOLDIER." Zack answered. The boy stared at him.

"Cool, I'm going there too!"

"Really?"

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kunsel. Well, actually my name is Wuss. Kunsel is my middle name, but I like my middle better than my first." The boy said shyly.

"I'm Zachary. But I like Zack better."

"Wow, so you hate your real name, too. Cool!" Kunsel said. He handed his hand out for Zack to shake. Zack still felt unsure about this, but he shook Kunsel's hand.

"So were are you from?" Kunsel asked Zack as they later started walking again.

"Gongaga. What about you?"

"I'm from Modaohim."

"You mean the snow country?" Zack stared at him. "How do you guys live there?"

"We manage." Kunsel said shrugging. At last they came to Midgar. the two boys stared open-mouthed at the huge city.

"Um, which building is Shinra again?" Kunsel asked.

"I think it would be the tallest one." Zack said. He looked around and pointed to a large building, "I think that's it." the boys didn't notice a monster was sneaking up behind them. Kunsel looked back when he heard growling. He tapped Zack on the shoulder.

"Um, Zack? Don't look now, but I think there is a monster behind us."

"hmmm? What did you say?" Zack said, who was busy staring at the Shinra building to notice Monster. But then he saw it, "Aghhh, ran!" He shouted. They took off running, but Zack tripped.

"Zack!" Kunsel shouted. Zack blocked himself, preparing for the monster to attack. But a man with a giant sword appeared from no where, and he struck the monster's face. Zack took a peek from behind his hand. He stared admirably at the man. He turned to Zack.

"I'll handle this. You ran and hide." He told him. Zack stared open-mouthed at him and nodded slowly.

"O-okay." He got up and both he and kunsel ran to a corner. They watched the man fight the monster.

"Wow, who is that?" Kunsel asked. Zack shook his head.

"I don't know. He's cool, though." He said. The man killed the monster and he turned to the boys.

"I gets dangerous out here at night. Watch yourselves." Then he left. Zack watched him leave and was dazed.

"I wish I could fight like that." He said. Kunsel nodded.

"Yeah. He was awesome. Do think he was a SOLDIER?" He said. Zack stared at him.

"Yeah!" He scuffed, The training season is about to begin." He said, "Let's hurry." The arrived at the SOLDIER floor and stood patiently waiting in the Training Room.

"There seems to be a lot of others waiting. What if we don't get picked?" Kunsel said a little worried.

"We have to." Zack said even though he felt worried himself. One SOLDIER walked up to Zack.

"So your one of the new rookies? You don't look like much." He said snobbishly. Zack could tell he must have been a 2nd class.

"Hi, I'm Zack." Zack said friendly. The SOLDIER gave him a glare.

"Well, I'm Massashi Yorkshire. THE best 2nd class ever." He said rudely. Zack didn't like Massashi's attitude. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and, of course, was wearing a 2nd class outfit. He walked away with his nose in the air.

"He treated us like dirt!" Kunsel frowned.

"Maybe he just like that around new people. He could actually be a nice guy inside. Never judge a person from their looks." Zack said even though he felt the same way.

"Hey, I heard the test was sword skill." One boy said. Zack felt stiff all of a sudden.

"Are you okay, Zack?" Kunsel asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He lied. "Swords? I've never held one." Zack said to himself. He saw two SOLDIER first Classes watching from out side the room. All the others went before Zack and finally it was his turn. Zack picked up the sword and- to his surprise it was a wooden sword.

"Drat, I didn't even notice the others using one!" Zack said to himself. He and the other boy stepped forward and started fighting. Zack drew his sword forward but missed. The other boy dodged and made a solid blow on Zack's arm. Zack dropped his sword. It was soon decided, but all the other boys were picked and Zack stood in the room alone.

"I wasn't picked! I was a disgrace." He said walking out. He was almost out side the Shinra door when a SOLDIER walked up to him.

"Where do you think your going, SOLDIER?" Zack was shocked. Why was this SOLDIER calling him such a title?

"Nobody wanted me. I was unworthy." Zack said sadly.

"It is not the skill, nor the ability to handle a weapon. But the person inside and the courage he has. That's what makes a true SOLDIER." He said. Hearing those words made Zack feel better, but did that mean this SOLDIER was going to train him?"

"Sir, does this mean your going to train me?" Zack asked.

"Of course. From this day forward you can call me Angeal." Zack was surprised and happy at the same time. From that day forward, Zack trained with Angeal. And Kunsel was one of the Angeal students.

"Busters Honor', huh? I like it." Zack said later on that day.

"I can't believe we're both in it together." Kunsel said.

"Yeah, we're SOLDIERS now!" Zack said happily.

"Not yet." Angeal said walking in.

"Angeal sensei!" Kunsel said.

Zack swung his wooden sword around.

"Angeal's busy on a mission, Kunsel has a letter to deliver to his parents. The others are on a break ,so no one's here to spar." Zack said.

"I'll spar you, Zachary." Zack didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hello, Massashi." Zack said trying not to sound annoyed. It was already a few days sense Zack came to SOLDIER, and already Missashi and his bossy friends were on his nerves.

"Hi, ready to get your butt kicked?" He said stubbornly. Zack made a face which meant 'Not now'.

"Sure, I'll be more than happy to kick your butt out of town." Zack said.

"Bring it on, Zachary!" Missashi smirked. Zack had tried making friends with Missashi, but it obliviously didn't work out. But before they showed each other what they were made of, Angeal walked in.

"Alright, you two, brake it up!" He said full of anger.

"It seems Missashi and you don't get along, why is that?" Kunsel asked.

"I don't know, maybe he just doesn't want somebody like me to get a friendly bond with everyone?" Zack said with a sigh. "I guess I'll never understand him." Angeal walked up to them.

"Your in luck, Zack, you have a mission." Zack smiled.

"Finally, I get some adventure." He said to himself.

Zack dashed in some bushes. A guard looked around.

"What's up?" called a guard.

"I thought I heard something." Another said. He shrugged and walked away. Zack took a breath.

"Whew, that was close." Zack said to himself peering around the bush. "Good thing Angeal is with me." Zack ran to the corner of the guarded fort. It was heavily guarded and Zack knew he had to be careful if he wanted to successfully clear this mission. He dropped a smoke bomb. The guards looked around eagerly for some action.

"Well, if they want some action. I guess I'd better give them some!" Zack said to himself jumping in the misty fog. He charged at a guard who tried to cut him down. But Zack made a quick slide-turn and stabbed the guard down. The next one tried cutting off his head. Zack ducked and stabbed him.

"This is so easy, I don't even have to have Angeal help me!" Zack said happily to himself. Zack remembered the day last week when he couldn't even lift a real sword.

"You need to keep your balance at all times with a sword." Angeal said.

"I know, but, it's so hard to carry this thing!" Zack huffed.

"Don't think of it's strength, think of your strength." Zack's mind quickly came back when he saw a man come at him. Zack tried to dodge, but he was stabbed in his left arm.

"Whoa, I didn't see that! Okay, now I need help." Zack said to himself. Angeal must have heard his message because he came out of hiding and stabbed the man down.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking down at Zack. Zack cured himself and nodded. Soon the fort was clean. Zack walked back to SOLDIER happily.

"I cleared my first mission!" He told Kunsel later that day.

"Cool, maybe I should go on your next mission?"

"Why not? I would be fun for the both of us." Zack said. His mind went off in it's own world again. "No matter how much the trouble, I will always be successful. No matter the cause. As long as there is missions for me to take down. I might meet new friends some day, and I'll become a hero no matter how long it takes.

Book 1 end. {i hoped you enjoyed the story so far. If you have any suggestions, please let me know.}


End file.
